Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 13
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 13 in Tel Aviv, Israel. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 13, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Stockholm Syndrome represented Sweden with the song "Kalabalik", which came second in the final and scored 227 points. Fantasifestivalen 13 Fantasifestivalen 13 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 13. Hosted by Sanna Nielsen and Robin Paulsson, 32 songs competed in a one-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 25 and 28 January and 1 and 4 February 2015, a second chance round on 18 February 2015, and a final on 25 February 2015. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 25 January 2015 at the Telenor Arena in Karlskrona. "Smoke and Mirrors" performed by Viktoria Tocca and "Unbelievable" performed by Lisa Ajax qualified directly to the final, while "Wild Hearts" performed by The Fooo Conspiracy and "Broken Parts" performed by Måns Zelmerlöw qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 28 January 2015 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Neon" performed by Frida Sundemo and "Kalabalik" performed by Stockholm Syndrome qualified directly to the final, while "Din Vinge" performed by Shirley Clamp and "Paralyzed" performed by Jasmine Kara qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 1 February 2015 at the Skellefteå Kraft Arena in Skellefteå. "Scandinavian Rain" performed by Regina Lund & Mack Johansson and "This Could Be Paradise" performed by Ola Svensson qualified directly to the final, while "Bulletproof Heart" performed by Indian Boi and "Our Love" performed by Houston qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 4 February 2015 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Governor" performed by Majestee of Sweden and "Waiting For The Sun" performed by Simon Erics qualified directly to the final, while "Save Me" performed by Michael Feiner & Caisa and "Change" performed by Adrenaline Rush qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 18 February 2015 at the Löfbergs Lila Arena in Karlstad. "Bulletproof Heart" performed by Indian Boi and "Din Vinge" performed by Shirley Clamp were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 13 was held on 25 February 2015 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Kalabalik" performed by Stockholm Syndrome as the winner. At Northvision performing "Kalabalik" in Tel Aviv (13th edition).]] In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 18th in the second semi-final, following Kazakhstan and preceding Belarus. It finished 1st with 122 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete first in the grand final, preceding Germany. Sweden came 2nd in the final, scoring 227 points. On stage, Stockholm Syndrome were joined by three backing dancers and vocalists and one other backing vocalist. The performance contained flashing lights and pyrotechnics. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Lisa Ajax. Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 13 *North Vision Song Contest 13 Category:NVSC 13 countries